Not That Type of Guy
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Gray was not that type of guy.


"Lucy…"

A desperate Gray was sitting beside Lucy on the couch. He was trying to lighten the aura in _their_ home. They've been living together in Gray's house for about a week. Gray decided that it was just about time for them to live together. Dating Lucy for 3 years, Gray thought, is long enough for them to at least get married. However, Lucy freaked out and hurt poor Gray's heart. That was why she proposed to move in with Gray to make all things better. Gray happily agreed of course but things weren't looking so good now.

"Don't you Lucy me, mister. I'm mad at you." Lucy stated calmly as she flipped through the channels of their T.V.

"Okay… What did I do?"

Gray waited for an answer but Lucy didn't budge. He was slowly losing his temper and he didn't want to make Lucy more upset than now. Therefore, he reached over Lucy's shoulder, grabbed the remote from her hands, and shut the T.V. off. Before Lucy could scream at him, he pulled her close into a hug. His strong arms enveloped Lucy, as her back press firmly on his chest.

"I'm still mad at you."

"May I please know why you're mad at me?"

Gray began intertwining one of his hands to Lucy's hand as the other one gripped her waist tighter. He buried his face into Lucy's hair, sniffing her strawberry shampoo. All too suddenly Lucy looked at him, giving him a hard glare. Gray, although surprised at first, inched his face closer, knowing that Lucy will soon cave in. He gazed at her pleadingly. Soon enough, her glares were gone and she sighed.

"You're making me jealous on purpose."

"Wha-at?" Gray was trying hard to supress his laughter. It was cute of Lucy to get jealous.

"Don't you dare laugh! And remove that smirk on your face!"

"And when was this?"

"All the time! With Juvia!"

Gray completely knew what she was talking about. Juvia and he have been going on a lot of missions together. And it was not because he had a thing for her but because of the fact that the master had been assigning them on missions together. He gotta admit though that it was kinda strange. Well, the master might have mentioned something about water, ice, and something else.

"Come on, Lucy. Those were just missions."

"You could've said no! And you don't even push her when she's clinging to you." Lucy huffed.

"Do you trust me?"

…

When Gray didn't get any answer. He let her slip on his lap as he charmed his way out of this situation.

"Honey, do you trust me?"

"I do, Gray –"

Gray knew that there was still going to be a "but" so he brought his lips to their intertwined hands and kissed the inside of her hand. Lucy was slowly forgetting what they were fighting about. However, she knew Gray too well to get sucked into his charming ways. She abruptly stood up, put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to warn him.

"Lucy, before you say anything, I would like to point out that I never get jealous when you hang out with Natsu or Loke. I think that it's not fair-" Gray stated panicky.

"No, Gray. You're right."

"What?"

"I said you're right."

Gray let out a large breath and relaxed on the chair. He grabbed the remote and started to watch whatever was on. Just when he was about to get comfortable, Lucy stood in front of the T.V. with a wide grin on her face. Gray raised his eye brow, hoping to get an explanation.

"Gray Fullbuster…" Gray never liked it when Lucy used his full name. He was in for a treat now.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"You may be right now but for not too long." Lucy said with too much confidence for Gray's own good.

_**- the guild-**_

Lucy was sitting next to Levy thinking of different ways to torture Gray or at least to make him feel jealous over someone. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. She stared at Gray who was conveniently sipping a cold glass of water with chunks of ice in it. She sighed for the umpteenth time. She already tried calling on Loke and Natsu but he didn't seem bothered by it. It frustrated her that maybe, just maybe, Gray wasn't the jealous type.

"Lu-chan, if you keep staring at Gray, he will surely melt." Levy giggled.

"Gray is just… He's just… Ugh!" Lucy slumped down on the table.

"If you want, we can talk about someone else."

"Like who?"

"Maybe like Shuichi."

Lucy suddenly sat up straight with a dreamy look on her face. Now, Gray got interested in their conversation. He had been listening to them from the very beginning. He knew that Lucy was trying to make him jealous the whole entire day with her sweet laughter, those twinkles in her eyes, her rosy cheeks and the non-platonic gestures she had been sending the other guys. But mind you, Gray just noticed these. He was not jealous at all. He was not even jealous about this guy named whatshisface even though Lucy is grinning like an idiot. He was merely… curious.

"Shuichi… He's so perfect! I would marry him if possible."

That was what tipped off Gray, literally. He leaned too much and fell off the chair. Lucy and Levi, who were just sitting next to Gray's table, stopped talking and stared at him. Lucy was trying not to laugh at Gray. He looked so funny with his foot up in the air and face pummeled on the floor. Gray, on the other hand, was pretty confused with this whole situation. He remembered reading something about Shuichi in her current manuscript but… who is he.

"You okay, sweetie?" Mockery was all over Lucy's statement.

"**Doing good, babe**." Gray replied quite bitterly.

He got up, dusted himself off, and stormed out of the guild without saying a word. Lucy, thinking that it was her fault, followed him shortly after bidding her goodbye to Levi.

_**-back their house-**_

Gray began looking for her manuscript. Of course, he found it on her desk just opposite to the side of their couch. He sat on her comfy chair, they both agreed was her spot, and grabbed her work. He began recalling that Shuichi was introduced after the main protagonist got held in a prison cell and that was around the 3rd chapter. He flipped through the pages, trying to look for the name Shuichi. At last, he found it.

"_Shuichi…. blah blah…. Green eyes…. yada yada yada…. long red silky hair…. A perfect gentleman… Psh… Strong enough to kill the strongest beast alive"_

As he was reading through it, he didn't notice that Lucy already arrived in front of their doorstep.

"Gray, are you okay? You seemed pretty upset."

"It's cause I am. Who the hell is Shuichi?"

Gray looked at Lucy, hoping to find the truth. He did not like how this mystery man got in _his _Lucy's manuscript when he never was in any of it. To top it all off, the whole marriage thing has been bugging him. If she was completely head over heels about Shuichi then, what was him to Lucy? Some kind of joke? He looked down at the floor, covering his eyes that were showing too much emotion. His eyes started to wonder off the floor when he noticed that Lucy was on her back trying not to laugh. Gray got enraged over this.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, LUCY HEART—" Before he finished shouting at Lucy, he was interrupted by a tackle that sent him on the floor with Lucy on top of him.

"You just got jealous over a fictional character!"

"I got what?"

Gray, who was currently oblivious, used his elbows for support and lifted his upper torso off the floor to look at Lucy clearly. She was wiping the tears from her eyes due from laughing to hard. She couldn't believe she got Gray jealous even though she wasn't trying at all. To make it even better, there was still a surprise about Shuichi.

"Shuichi's an anime character, idiot! He's from Yu Yu Hakusho _(A/N: A show that I do not own so, neither is Shuichi)._ I used to watch it when I was a kid!"

Gray's eyes widened. How could he have been so stupid? He began denying the fact that he was jealous. He tried playing it off because he was not quote and end quote jealous. He just wanted to meet Shuichi because he sounded such a swell guy.

"I was not jealous at all."

"Yes you were!" Lucy poked his bare chest.

"I was only asking because… it's… a science thingy a majiggy." Gray looked away from Lucy with a blush on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck due to uneasiness.

"Yeah right!"

As the two continue to fight, they didn't notice the flying oar that went by through their window. On the wooden oar were two people. One was a girl with blue hair and purple eyes and the other one was a guy. He had green eyes that were full of peace. His long red hair played with the wind as he helped the blue-haired girl to stir the oar like a perfect gentleman. No one would even guess that this man had shown mercy to those he had fought with.

"Hey! The window that we just passed…" The girl started off.

"Yes?"

"Never mind, I just had a feeling that they were talking about you. That's silly of me. Do you know them by any chance?" Amethyst met green.

"No. However, the lady has caught my interest."


End file.
